zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Legion
The Steel Legion is an organization operating under the leadership of the Terran president Halwn Pyry. Since it's establishment in 2177, it has become Terra's dominating military force and has successfully replaced all form of organic authority. It operates with a unique military hierarchy with troops being commanded by either stronger units or a specific general. List of Generals *Halwn Pyry *Tabitha Steelheart *Harbinger *Nathara *The Fallen Angel Steel Council The steel council is a group of representatives that have aligned themselves with Halwn Pyry and the legions motivations. This group oversee's the legions moves and act as a secondary command post for legion forces that are located on Council worlds. The group consists of: *Caius Terryal *Kōgyoku Masaki *Theodarte Frye (Represented by Shar'Zio) *Brennus Treeclaw (Represented by Airell Skyfeather) *Dusk *Dawn Troop classification While the legion functions like a regular military organisation, its lack of organic soldiers and focus on robotics has resulted in the creation of a classification system for its troops. Ground guard *Rangers: The most common and basic ground troop for the legion, Ranger's act from generic foot soldier to a long distance sniper. Ranger's present very little threat on their own but in large groups they are capable of bringing down heavy fire to their targets. They are capable of changing their fire arms from simple assault rifles to more heavier weapons such as grenade launchers or mini-guns. *Geists: Geists are an advanced scouting and assassin unit utilised by Halwn in the early days of the legion and have seen a constant evolution. They are capable of turning invisible and can produce a Sonance barrier around them in order to block out sound. Despite their advanced technology Geists suffer from sensitivity to light and go berserk when their head cloth is removed, further more they are constantly leaking an acidic like substance as a result of their mutations. They are commonly seen in the early and last days of a legion conflict making them a rather valuable target both for information and monetary value. *Skitterlings: Small but deadly, Skitterlings act as a sabotaging ground unit for the Legion as well as general interference and disruption. Skitterlings travel in packs and rarely remain on their own. As a result of being nanobots, they are capable of mimicking forms of other individuals but not always successfully. Air guard *Harpies: Harpies are a reletively new unit to the legion, after the siege of Rynchos, Halwn began to experiment on the captives and survivors. The result of this was the creation of the Harpies, which have long metallic wings that they can use to fire off sharp knives that are incredibly sharp and can pierce through anything. *KR-K3N: Commonly refereed to as the "Kraken", the KR-K3N is a legion space/air combat hybrid. They are capable of utilising up to eight hard light cannons when in air combat and two plasma cannons in space combat. Due to their large size however, they can wrap around basic air combat ships or fire off EMP blasts at larger ones in attempts to bring them down. Siege layers *Iron hands: Iron hand's are large ogres with fusion cannon's strapped onto their backs. An Iron hand is usually accompanied by a small squadron of skitterlings in order to provide cover and targets. *Troublemakers: Unlike standard siege units provided by the legion, Troublemakers are a small group of spherical droids that can combine into one large battering ram. They are equipped with plasma cannons and ion lasers which allow them to cut through almost any surface. When combined into one large troublemaker, they can siege down doors by both ramming it in and firing a large ion burst. *Crabs: Named after their simple yet efficient designed. Legion Crabs are four leged siege units with a pair of Blitzer artillery cannons placed on their shoulders. Their arms contain claw like appendages that can rip apart basic ground units. Elite guard *Dread wraith: Dread wraith's are Halwn's personal ground escort when out surveying the battlefield or on any form of expedition. The wraith's are well known for their plasma glaves as well as their martial skill and swift reflexes. They are also capable of turning incorporeal for a few seconds, as a result of their powerful skill set, they are commonly avoided due to the threat they create in close combat situations. *Spectral wraith: Spectral wraith's are advanced scouting units that are commonly deployed for the purpose of assassination, recon and sabotage. Unlike other legion units which are primarily robotic. Spectral wraith's are in fact Terran's who were given the choice of death or eternal servitude to the legion before being converted into organic/machine hybrids. Spectral Wraiths are an advanced form of the Geist, having maintained their full body however it is now elongated and deformed with blades attached at the end of each arm. Technology The Steel Legion's technology is heavily derived from laser and plasma based energy weapons and technology. The legion's proficiency has grown over the aeons due to the constant conquest of countless worlds which has seen former organic races being assimilated into the legion through questionable means. They heavily build off already existing strengths and weaknesses of other organic races. An example can be seen with the Corvi when Halwn created legionnaire's specific to Rynchos environment. Background In 2177, Halwn Pyry unveiled the Steel Legion as the primary defensive and offensive organisation for terran society. Having successfully climbed his way to the Terran presidency in 2176, he began instituting martial law across all Terran controlled worlds within the terra home system of Atropos as well as several nearby Terran colonies and settlements, removing all organic authority in the process. Shortly after establishing his rule, one year later in Aeon 2178, Halwn launched an attack on the Corvi homeworld of Rynchos it would become the most devastating attack ever witnessed in Forticonian history as well as being documented as one of the most lethal military engagements. The attack resulted in Halwn rendering the planet in an almost unlivable state with many of the planets key regions rendered into toxic wastelands. The fallout from such an attack was tremendous with Halwn quickly earning notoriety as one of the most brutal and unforgiving leaders in recorded history. In 2193, the legion received numerous reports of an uprising on several legion controlled worlds, this led to the discovery of the reactivation of Horizon which had been previously disbanded, the new formation of Horizon was discovered to be led by Raida Akiko. The reactivation of Horizon caught the Legion off guard as they were unprepared to handle an uprising of such scale and in turn, lost several Legion dominated worlds to Horizon and the Galactic Alliance. Following this defeat the Legions activities scaled back dramatically in order to deal with the growing incursion on legion controlled worlds. Following a two year dip in activity by the legion, a small group consisting of Geists along with Halwn, Tabitha, Harbinger, Subject 12 and Nathara visited the Aegean desert moon of Imhotep in search of information regarding several void based artefacts. It was later discovered that the group had in fact murdered Julia Ozias in the process as she was carrying documentation relating to the artefacts. In 2196 the Legion stepped up its activities again by staging several assaults across multiple sectors of the galaxy. Their most recent skirmish was on the planet known as Vilethorne as they encountered a group of travellers leaving the planet with a Lar'iat artefact. Trivia *The steel legion is heavily influenced by Ultron's Iron Legion in the marvel comic series. Category:Dark Skies Category:Groups Category:A to Z